


A Deal to Be Made (Torchwood)

by IantojJackh



Series: Mmom [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:57:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IantojJackh/pseuds/IantojJackh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who was spying on Ianto and what what do they have to offer?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Deal to Be Made (Torchwood)

**Title** : A Deal to Be Made  
 **Author** : [](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/profile)[**iantojjackh**](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating** : R  
 **Fandom** : Torchwood  
 **Summary** : Who was spying on Ianto and what what do they have to offer?  
 **Characters** : Ianto and ???  
 **Date** : May 7  
 **Warnings** : It's written for [](http://mmom.livejournal.com/profile)[**mmom**](http://mmom.livejournal.com/), enough said  
 **Words** : ~450  
 **Spoilers** : Pre-series and follows [Nine Inches](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/68743.html)  
 **Disclaimer** : Sadly, I don't own Torchwood, but I'm one of many that wouldn't mind to own it.

\---------------------------------------------- 

**_A Deal to Be Made_ **

Ianto turned bright red when he exited the stall and saw Suzie standing there with her blouse unbutton and her bra unhooked. Her fingers were expertly massaging her nipples and once she saw Ianto watching an almost feral grin spread across her face.

"Mr. Straight Laced is not so straight laced after all." She looked like a cat ready to pounce on her prey. "That was quite a show you put on in there. I think you might put Harkness to shame. With some proper lessons that is." Suzie causally redressed her top half and acted very nonchalantly. 

"I should get back, Jack is expecting me," Ianto's words said he wanted to get away, but he made no move to escape, his eyes still transfixed on the woman's chest. The image of her fondling herself burned crisply and playing on repeat in his mind. 

"Not so fast," Suzie made a move and erased any notion of personal space. "I smell him on you. Jack has a very particular scent and it's all over you." The woman's face hung barely an inch from Ianto's neck and slowly closed in until Suzie's nose brushed against the sensitive flesh of Ianto's neck.

The warm air being expelled caused goosebumps to pop up all over the young man's skin. Ianto visibly gulped as he tried to break free of frenzy of hormones making his brain a pile of mush.

"I know you are up to something. I haven't figured it out yet, but I will," Suzie always loved a challenge and this one came in very pretty packaging. 

"I've only been here three days. How can I be up to anything?" Ianto found himself leaning in toward the woman. It was like she was a siren singing a silent song, but just how dangerous was her song?

"I saw you in London. I know you were at Canary Wharf. Why don't I make this easy for you. I help you and you help me. It will be a mutually beneficial arrangement." Suzie's enticing lips brushed Ianto's with a feather touch, further electrifying the situation.

"What kind of arrangement?" Ianto silently cursed that his secret was close to being found out so soon.

"You figure it out." Suzie placed something in Ianto's hand and slithered out of the room. 

Ianto knew what it was before he looked at it. The black lace thong wet with Suzie's essence was both exhilarating and frightening. Sometimes deals with the devil need to be made in order to get what you want and sometimes the devil takes multiple forms, calling for multiple deals. 


End file.
